The Kings Angel
by BlueAstro
Summary: The king, Inuyasha, is lonely. Both his parents and his brother are gone from his life. When he wished for love, an angel came to answer.R&R,InuKag,rated:T might change ratings later on
1. Epoligy

_**The Kings Angel**_

**EPOLOGY**

_**A/N:** I talked to my friend Monique yesterday and she liked the idea of this story. Hope you like it. R&R_

**InuYasha was 6 years old when his parents died a sudden death, therefore placing his older brother, Sesshomaru -who was 12-, the new king of the Western lands. Inuyasha still a prince,**

**At the age of 10 (5 years later), something happened to InuYasha brother, the 16-year-old king. Sesshomaru had received a letter that almost destroyed him. Sesshomaru, saying he would no longer be king and that InuYasha would be a better choice, said that he was leaving the throne and the kingdom, never to return. **

**InuYasha's loyal subjects helped him to grow to become a great king everyone wound love. Not to mention handsome. But, even with himself being surrounded by his people, he was still forever lonely. Every night, he would wish he wouldn't stay lonely forever, and he wished there was someone he could love and love him back. **


	2. A statue from heaven

**Disclaimer: -looks at lawyer's and brakes down in sobs- I don't own Inuyasha, even if he is a hottie. -hears a cough--looks at kikki and sighs whith tears still falling- and i don't own sesshomaru, he's all your's kikki,-and mumbles- don't want that ugly guy that looks like a bich anyway.-kikkis head snaps toward me- WHAT? oppps, i didn't mean it, really, kikki-runs and hides behine inu and kag-- mommy, daddy, HELP!(20 mins later) -peeks out of closet door that I ran to hide in earlyer- heres the story-i shut the door and hide again-**

**Chapter 1: The begening**

**The now 18 year old king paced around the throne room. More women sutiors were coming to see if they were good enough for the king to choses them. But with each one, he was losing more intrest, and their beuty also lessened. _'where could all thoese great and beutiful women that i saw in town have disappeared?'_ he throught to himself that day.**

**"What's going on, inu?" said a monk as he walked in.I must tell you, he must have been the only monk with hair, wich made him look very handsom. The monk, let's say, has a way with ladies, besides being a pervert. "All the women are losing the tibute, (which to him is their beuty)They make Songo look like a goddess, not that she isn't in my eyes. Hey, she should be happy, i might be stopping my lechous ways, except on her, because thoese women out there aren't worth it." InuYasha laughed at the monks comment, especily the one towards Songo, his personal made for his future queen.**

**"Hey, monk! If anyone asks where i am while i'm out, I'm just away on bussniss, fallow? I need some time alone right now. Inuyasha said as the monk, known as miroku, fallowed him to the stables to help the king prepare his horse.**

**The black horse, Kanara, galloped her human master out to the lake. Inuyasha's long silky black hair was blowing in the wind, his violet eyes shining but seemed to be lacking something. Kanara speed up when her master clucked a couple times. ****Both Kanara aand Inuyasha road along the clear blue saphire/crystle river linke pond. The wild flowers that grew were too beutiful for the naked eye. It looked like a premeair of heaven.**

**"Whoa... slow down girl. I'll get off here to give you a rest and a drink." The horse, Kanara, noded her head to him and trofed over to the river. Sometimes that horse seemed to understand everything he said. It was kinda creep but cool all at the same time.**

**When Inuyasha sat down, something caught his eye that was a few yards away. It was a large pice of stone or bolder that almost looked like a grey tree in the middle of the clearing. It was just cover in vaine's and flowers. _'mmmmm... must have been there for centures...'_ **

**Inuyasha walked up to the stone tree. When he looked down he saw plaque. It had old japanese symbols on it, so it was hard for him to translate.But the part that he did translate turned out kinda weired.**

**_'Fill this sacred bowl and place it in her hands,_****_and fill it with the sacred water of that holy river. The very vains that kept her lonely will leave her grave in moral and peace. The heavens will open, and you shall be blessed. But to keep that holy blessing, you must teach the blessing how to love the blessed. This kagome, a flower of beauty, will be the only way not to be lonely. She will come in your time of great_' "mmmm... I can'ttranslate the rest of it, wonder what it said." Inuyashathrought, "Might as well try it."**

**InuYasha pulled all the vines he could off the statue, and saw the most beutiful girl statue he ever saw. He reached out and grabed the bowl still in a dased. He turned around and walked to the river.He filled the bowl with the so called holy water. He got back up and placed the bowl back in her hands.**

**All of the sudden the ground began to shake and the bowl itself seemed to drain in to her stone hands. the rest of the vains dissappeared and the statue seemed even more beutiful than before if that was possible. Then her eye's glowed a blakesh blue and her body glower a lighter blue then a really light blue shot up towords the heavens and the sky seemed to open. The blast sent Inuyasha flying, his back hitting the statue. He was so shoked about what just happened. He was so stunned that he saw a creature that he throught you could see in a blissful death. To beautiful for the naked eye.**

**A/N: hey, you likey, second chappie comeing soon, he he he, Clif hanger, i'm so happy lol**


End file.
